Naraku's Plague
by DesertViper
Summary: When Naraku releases a plague upon the InuYasha group what will happen and what will they do?


Naraku's Plague

_Chapter I_

Thunder burst in the dark clouded sky above Naraku's castle. InuYasha and the group broke into the castle yard where Naraku was standing, waiting for them with an evil smirk on his face. "Your going to die this time Naraku!" InuYasha yelled out as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "Do you think I will let you beat me that easily?" Naraku replied with the same expression on his face. "It never is." Said Miroku annoyed. Lightning lit the sky with a yellow glow quickly followed by a thunder, shaking the ground slightly. An awkward silence pursued.

InuYasha dashed toward Naraku while getting ready to swing his sword at him, Kagome placed an arrow in her bow and aimed towards Naraku, Sango leaped into the air as she threw her Hiraikotsu. Miroku ran beside InuYasha to help him out. InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga at Naraku but he avoided it. Sango's Hiraikotsu flew by his head, missing him by a few feet. Kagome's arrow on the other hand was able to hit Naraku's left leg, causing it to disintegrate. He quickly turned his lower body into a thousand root-like arms that extended towards Miroku and InuYasha, trying to grasp them. Miroku was able to stop a few of them using his staff, and InuYasha swung his sword, destroying those nearby. "This is not much of a fair fight now is it?" Naraku said, avoiding Sango's weapon as it flew back.

Suddenly, hundreds of demons appeared out of the clouds. "We will take care of them. Said Miroku, stabbing a demon in the eye. InuYasha, you take care of Naraku."  
"With pleasure!" replied InuYasha with a grin on his face. Kirara and Shippo defended Sango and Kagome while they used their weapons to kill the swarm of demons.

"Naraku, it ends now." InuYasha said with a serious tone of voice.  
"Oh but your wrong…It has just begun!" Naraku added with a low toned laughter. InuYasha slashed his sword at Naraku, cutting away at the dozen arm-like extensions. "That's it InuYasha, said Naraku with eagerness, come closer to my heart and stab it with your mighty Tetsusaiga!"

"It will be my pleasure!" InuYasha replied as he forced the sword into Naraku's chest. He quickly fell to the floor but he was not vanquished. "Oh I get it. Your just another stupid puppet as usual." InuYasha sighed.

"You're a fast learner." Naraku said with an evil grin on his face.

"I am getting really tired of this…" InuYasha barked as he unleashed his WindScar on the puppet. It tried to avoid the blast but to no avail. The body split diagonally into two separate pieces. It started to disintegrate into the air starting from the bottom, moving towards the head.

During InuYasha's fight with Naraku, Kagome and the others were now grouped together in a circle with their backs facing each other. Miroku wanted to use his Wind Tunnel but Naraku's poisonous insects were in the area. They desperately tried to fight off the bombardment of demons swarming them in every angle. "I hope InuYasha finishes with Naraku soon so we can get out of here!" said Shippo hiding behind Sango.

"We will be fine, replied Miroku as he punched a nearby demon in the face, we just need to hold them off a little longer."

"I will do my best, added Kagome as she shot an arrow that instantly killed around a dozen demons. But I am afraid that I am running out of arrows…I only have a few left."

The group was running out of time, and InuYasha was aware of that.

"Before my puppet fully disintegrates into oblivion, I have something to share with you and your friends." Said the disembodied head to InuYasha. The head flew with great speed into the air, stopping in the middle of the castle yard, floating about 15 feet from the ground. Just as the head was about to be fully disintegrated, an explosion of red and orange mist filled the air. "InuYasha! Shouted Miroku as he covered his nose and mouth, its miasma."

"We have to get out of here!" Added Kagome between coughs.

"This miasma is too strong." Said Sango behind her mask.

InuYasha picked up Shippo since he was unconscious due to the strong poison. Kirara quickly followed behind with Kagome and Sango on her back. Miroku ran behind the rest, killing the last few demons. Kirara suddenly collapsed to the ground and turned into her normal state, throwing Kagome and Sango onto the ground. The crash knocked Kagome out and Sango's mask broke off. "Are you two all right?" asked Miroku as he helped Sango get on her feet and quickly picking up the unconscious Kagome. "Yes I think so." Replied Sango between coughs as she picked up Kirara. "We have to get out of here now!" yelled Miroku as he pushed Sango towards the exit of the castle. They caught up with InuYasha after a few seconds of running.

As they fled out of the huge thick cloud of miasma, InuYasha heard a whisper in his ear. It was Naraku's dark grinning voice. "InuYasha…you will stand before resting hearts; as will yours in demise before death. Fear not what is approaching, fear what has already arrived."


End file.
